Girl Meets Triangle: The Missing Scene
by TheAuthor44
Summary: 'Missing' scene from Girl Meets Triangle. What if Lucas was still at Topanga's and runs into Maya after she climbed out the window. What if she actually got to hear who she is from someone that knows.


**Girl Meets Triangle: The Missing Scene**

 **By: TheAuthor44**

Lucas was sitting in the window seat at Topanga's, it had been hours since both Farkle and Zay went home but he still couldn't move, paralyzed by the impossible choice he had before him. He thought that if he sat in the 'bay window' long enough the answer would just appear in front of him, that the universe would take care of it. His momma taught him ever since he was a boy to look for signs, anything that could give him a clue of what is supposed to happen according to the grand design.

However, when Lucas saw a familiar looking blonde walk past him on the street as he was climbing the stairs outside the bakery, signs and the universe were the farthest thing from his mind.

"Maya?" He called out causing her to turn around. It was then he saw her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Huckleberry." She lied with ease as she pushed away the unshed tears with her index finger. Lying about being okay was something they always had in common, which is why he knew better than to push.

"Okay. Can I walk you home?"

"Lucas…"

"You don't want to talk about what's obviously bothering you, that's fine. But I'm not letting you walk home alone." He said as he came up next to her. Maya simply rolled her eyes in response before looping her arm through his.

"You know sometimes it's not so bad that you're such a Huckleberry."

"Yeah, I know." And with that they started walking.

They walked in silence most of the way, but Lucas couldn't bear to see Maya look so sad. And he knew there was only one person that could have this effect on her.

"So what are you and Riley fighting about?"

"We're not fighting." At that Lucas stopped walking and turned Maya around to face him. Once she did she knew that he wasn't buying it. "We're not."

"I know you better than that. What happened?"

Leaving out a specific part of the argument, Maya explained what happened in art class and what Riley thought was happening.

"What?" Lucas exclaimed.

"She thinks I sold my house in Mayaville and moved to Rileytown."

"Why would she think that? You're still the same Maya you've always been."

"You really think that?"

"Yeah, why? Don't you?" Lucas asked as they finally made it to Maya's building.

"I don't know. Maybe." Maya said as she took a seat on her front steps with Lucas joining her.

"Look, I know how it feels to change. I've probably changed the most out of any of us. And it's hard to remember where your old self ends and your new self begins. But change isn't all bad and sometimes we need to just embrace it and trust the people around us to see the difference."

"But there's no one I trust more than Riley. What if she's right?"

"I don't think she is."

"How can I know for sure?"

"I don't know. Do you still like art?"

"Yeah."

"Are you still sarcastic and edgy trying to hide the fact that you have a huge heart?"

"I don't know Dr. Phil, you tell me." Maya replied with another eye roll causing Lucas to chuckle before continuing.

"And is Riley's happiness still more important to you than your own?"

"Triangle."

"Okay then. Seems like you're the same Maya to me." Lucas watched as a small smile made its way onto her face.

"Thanks Huckleberry. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night."

As Lucas watched Maya go inside her apartment building he remembered his mother's words about signs. That maybe he had just gotten the biggest one of his life. Because at the end of the day, his choice shouldn't just revolve around who affects him the most, but also who he affects too. Who he makes laugh, who he can talk to that also talks to him, who he influences, who he changes just as much as they've changed him. After all wasn't that what it's all about, give and take. Smiling as he turned around to walk home, Lucas had finally felt like he made some headway towards a decision. And sign or no sign he felt like he would've always arrived at the same conclusion.

Mayaville always felt like home.


End file.
